Um destino a dois
by LauraD'Ancanto
Summary: Esta história acontece após os adventos em X-Men: The Last Stand. Aparentemente, Vampira se livrou de seus poderes após ter tomado a cura. No entanto, não consegue salvar o seu relacionamento com Bobby. Desiludida e angustiada, Vampira conhece um homem misterioso, e também mutante, chamado Remy LeBeau, mais conhecido como Gambit, que promete mudar a sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Indiferença **

Foi em uma bela manhã de primavera em que a jovem mutante de mechas brancas despertou após uma boa noite de sono. Fazia um longo tempo que Vampira não sabia o que era "dormi". Desde os adventos que resultaram na morte do Professor, Jean e Scott, a sua mente era permeada por medo e preocupações. Além do mais, Vampira agora era uma professora no Instituto Xavier, o que também não favorecia muito o seu sono.

Mas os motivos de sua insônia não param por aí. Apesar de ter tomado a cura há quase seis meses, o seu relacionamento com o Bobby ia de mal a pior. No início, quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar de seus poderes, ela estava confiante de que tinha salvado o seu namoro. Os dois passaram a ter um relacionamento relativamente estável, apesar de que, até atualmente, nunca tinham tido relações. Bobby não confiava plenamente na total cura dos poderes de Vampira, mas a verdade era outra. Bobby e Kitty se aproximavam cada vez mais, o que era muito evidente a todos, causando cochichos e olhares maldosos quando Vampira e Bobby andavam juntos pelo instituto.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecia entre Bobby e Kitty, mas todos tinham o pleno conhecimento sobre o que não acontecia entre ele e Vampira. Já fazia um longo tempo que Vampira tinha percebido o desinteresse de Bobby sobre ela. Mas ela preferiu insistir neste namoro de "fachada", apesar de que nem ela mesma sabia a razão de tal escolha.

Voltando àquela manhã, assim que acordou, Vampira se sentiu diferente. Além de ter acordado bem e descansada, a jovem sentia uma sensação estranha. As suas mãos formigavam e tremiam um pouco. Mas mesmo assim, ela ignorou as sensações, e foi se arrumar para o trabalho. Tomou um banho rápido e foi se vestir. Naquela manhã, vestiu uma camiseta roxa e uma calça jeans, amarrou o seu cabelo, deixando a franja branca solta de lado. Desde que seus poderes sumiram,Vampira não usava mais luvas. Assim que terminou de se arrumar, foi rumo à cozinha para tomar o seu café. Chegando lá, viu a cena que sempre se repetia em todas as manhãs. Lá estavam Bobby e Kitty, tomando os seus cafés juntos e sorrindo. Vampira tentava disfarçar a sua frustração, mas sempre sentia uma "fincada" no peito ao ver os dois juntos.

- Hey! Bom dia, Vampira! Você acordou um pouco mais cedo hoje, não? - Perguntou Bobby que continuava sentado ao lado de Kitty, tomando o seu café.

- Bom dia! Acho que é porque eu dormi cedo ontem... E vocês dois sempre acordam cedo assim? – Disse Vampira enquanto abria e procurava por algo na geladeira.

- Esqueceu que sou professor também? E as aulas da Kitty são no turno da manhã.

- Oh, claro! Como eu pude esquecer que o meu namorado e a minha melhor amiga trabalham e estudam no mesmo horário que eu! – O tom irônico de Vampira não era muito evidente, mas Bobby conseguiu entender o fundo da mensagem.

Vampira se sentou em frente a eles. Parecia que Bobby e Kitty eram o os dias, durante o café da manhã, Vampira se lembrava de Scott e Jean. Os dois sempre vinham juntos para o café. Ou quando não, os dois se cumprimentavam sempre com um beijo. Bobby já tinha sido mais auspicioso nas manhãs com Vampira. E ela, de certa forma, sentia falta disto.

- Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, Vampira, você gostaria de ir ao cinema hoje com a gente? – Kitty perguntou de uma forma inocente (apesar de que soava como uma provocação à Vampira).

- A gente?

- Sim, eu chamei o Bobby também, claro! Acho que seria muito legal se você fosse com a gente. Faz um bom tempo que não saímos juntos.

- Eu tenho estado muito ocupada com o meu trabalho – disse Vampira com certo tom de indiferença após tomar um gole de seu suco - Quando você começar a trabalhar, irá entender. Mas enfim, a minha resposta, como sempre, é "não". Em todas as sextas eu fico muito cansada. Então... Divirtam-se, crianças!

Vampira deixou a mesa sem se despedir, e os dois puderam sentir o seu rancor. Bobby também se levantou e foi atrás dela.

- Hey! Vampira! Vampira!

- Me desculpe Bobby! Estou atrasada – Disse Vampira que continuou andando e nem ao menos se virou para vê-lo.

- O que aconteceu lá na cozinha? Você foi bem grossa com a Kitty

- Eu não estou em um bom dia, Bobby. Mas não tem problema se você quer sair com ela. Vocês dois sempre saem juntos mesmo...

- Espera! – Bobby a segurou pelo braço – há alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

- Bobby... – Vampira não sabia exatamente o que falar, mas dizer a verdade em meio ao corredor não seria uma boa escolha – Eu realmente não estou com um bom humor, me desculpe se eu fui grossa com vocês, não queria ofendê-los.

Bobby segurou as mãos de Vampira e lhe deu um leve beijo.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Uhum... – Murmurou Vampira, que abaixou a cabeça em seguida, um pouco tímida – Mas eu preciso ir agora... Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Claro! – Disse Bobby, que se despediu com mais um beijo.

Vampira podia sentir uma ternura em seu olhar. Mas mesmo assim, não era o suficiente para suprir os seus desejos.

Enquanto Vampira escrevia a lição no quadro negro, ela conseguia ouvir algumas conversas entre os alunos.

- "Eu os vi saindo do quarto hoje!"

- "Marck sempre os vê entrando e saindo juntos"

- "Ela deveria sentir vergonha! Eu nunca teria coragem de sair com um professor, por mais gato que ele seja!"

Vampira já estava acostumada a ouvir estas conversas na sala de aula. Ela apenas ignorava, e continuava seguindo com o seu trabalho. Aliás, lecionar era o que mais ocupava a sua mente, impedindo que ela não ficasse muito chateada. Em outras palavras, o seu trabalho reconfortava um pouco o seu coração, dando mais sentido à sua existência.

O horário do almoço chegou, mas Vampira preferiu não almoçar. Sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e decidiu ir ao seu quarto para descansar um pouco. Ela mergulhou em sua cama. Aquela sensação estranha, que sentira mais cedo, agora era mais forte e mais difícil de ignorar.

"Talvez um cochilo ajude", disse Vampira consigo mesmo.

Mas o que era para ser um cochilo durou horas. Vampira acordou de repente e assustada. Eram quatro horas da tarde, tinha perdido o primeiro horário.

Vampira deu uma rápida olhada no espelho e saiu correndo do quarto. Em meio ao corredor, ela encontrou de repente com Logan.

- Logan! – Disse ela assustada, esperando alguma bronca.

- Vampira, o que aconteceu? Eu cheguei agora à mansão e vi que você não tinha dado aula no primeiro horário.

- Me desculpe Logan! É que eu fui ao meu quarto e sem querer cai no sono. Eu sinto muito mesmo!

- Você está bem?

- Sim, agora estou... Me desculpe Logan, eu tenho que ir agora. Mais tarde eu me entendo com a Ororo. – Vampira saiu correndo, continuando o seu trajeto.

Logan, como sempre, ficou desconfiado. Alguma coisa não estava bem em Vampira.

Enfim, o seu erro não foi totalmente reparado, mas conseguiu fazer metade de seu segundo horário. E assim, o horário da aula acabou e Vampira foi até à Ororo explicar o acontecido. Após a conversa com diretora, Vampira voltou ao seu quarto, exausta novamente.

Anoiteceu, e Vampira estava lendo um bom livro quando alguém bateu em sua porta. Era Bobby.

- Oi! Pensei que você ia ao cinema com a Kitty.

- Eu ia, mas achei melhor passar mais tempo com a minha namorada – Bobby parecia sincero em suas palavras, e um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu no rosto de Vampira.

- Então, o que você sugere?

- Pensei em assistirmos um filme aqui. Só nós dois, é claro!

- Ótimo! – Vampira parecia animada, apesar do dia difícil que tivera.

Logo em seguida, os dois já estavam deitados e abraçados assistindo a um filme. Vampira parecia prestar atenção, ao contrário de Bobby. De repente, Bobby olhou para Vampira e se lembrou o quanto que era linda a sua namorada. Delicadamente, ele tirou uma mecha que cobria o seu rosto. Vampira olhou de volta timidamente e seu rosto começou a corar. Eles já estavam juntos há um bom tempo, mas eram raras às vezes que ficavam sozinhos.

Em seguida, Bobby segurou o seu rosto e lhe beijou. Vampira mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas prosseguiu, correspondendo aos beijos. O filme foi ignorado, e eles continuaram se beijando. Mas, de repente, Vampira começou a sentir os poderes de Bobby. Os seus poderes voltaram e lá estava o seu namorado, que se retraiu sentindo uma forte dor e ficou inconsciente.

O pesadelo de Vampira voltou. Ela gritou desesperadamente, assim como aconteceu quando os seus poderes se manifestaram pela primeira vez. E não demorou muito para que Logan surgisse, já com suas garras, derrubando a porta de seu quarto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Meus poderes! Meus poderes, Logan!... Eles voltaram!

Vampira chorava desesperadamente. Aquele momento foi como uma volta ao passado, o qual ela desejava esquecer.


	2. Verdades à tona

**Indiferença **

Foi em uma bela manhã de primavera em que a jovem mutante de mechas brancas despertou após uma boa noite de sono. Fazia um longo tempo que Vampira não sabia o que era "dormi". Desde os adventos que resultaram na morte do Professor, Jean e Scott, a sua mente era permeada por medo e preocupações. Além do mais, Vampira agora era uma professora no Instituto Xavier, o que também não favorecia muito o seu sono.

Mas os motivos de sua insônia não param por aí. Apesar de ter tomado a cura há quase seis meses, o seu relacionamento com o Bobby ia de mal a pior. No início, quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar de seus poderes, ela estava confiante de que tinha salvado o seu namoro. Os dois passaram a ter um relacionamento relativamente estável, apesar de que, até atualmente, nunca tinham tido relações. Bobby não confiava plenamente na total cura dos poderes de Vampira, mas a verdade era outra. Bobby e Kitty se aproximavam cada vez mais, o que era muito evidente a todos, causando cochichos e olhares maldosos quando Vampira e Bobby andavam juntos pelo instituto.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecia entre Bobby e Kitty, mas todos tinham o pleno conhecimento sobre o que não acontecia entre ele e Vampira. Já fazia um longo tempo que Vampira tinha percebido o desinteresse de Bobby sobre ela. Mas ela preferiu insistir neste namoro de "fachada", apesar de que nem ela mesma sabia a razão de tal escolha.

Voltando àquela manhã, assim que acordou, Vampira se sentiu diferente. Além de ter acordado bem e descansada, a jovem sentia uma sensação estranha. As suas mãos formigavam e tremiam um pouco. Mas mesmo assim, ela ignorou as sensações, e foi se arrumar para o trabalho. Tomou um banho rápido e foi se vestir. Naquela manhã, vestiu uma camiseta roxa e uma calça jeans, amarrou o seu cabelo, deixando a franja branca solta de lado. Desde que seus poderes sumiram,Vampira não usava mais luvas. Assim que terminou de se arrumar, foi rumo à cozinha para tomar o seu café. Chegando lá, viu a cena que sempre se repetia em todas as manhãs. Lá estavam Bobby e Kitty, tomando os seus cafés juntos e sorrindo. Vampira tentava disfarçar a sua frustração, mas sempre sentia uma "fincada" no peito ao ver os dois juntos.

- Hey! Bom dia, Vampira! Você acordou um pouco mais cedo hoje, não? - Perguntou Bobby que continuava sentado ao lado de Kitty, tomando o seu café.

- Bom dia! Acho que é porque eu dormi cedo ontem... E vocês dois sempre acordam cedo assim? – Disse Vampira enquanto abria e procurava por algo na geladeira.

- Esqueceu que sou professor também? E as aulas da Kitty são no turno da manhã.

- Oh, claro! Como eu pude esquecer que o meu namorado e a minha melhor amiga trabalham e estudam no mesmo horário que eu! – O tom irônico de Vampira não era muito evidente, mas Bobby conseguiu entender o fundo da mensagem.

Vampira se sentou em frente a eles. Parecia que Bobby e Kitty eram o os dias, durante o café da manhã, Vampira se lembrava de Scott e Jean. Os dois sempre vinham juntos para o café. Ou quando não, os dois se cumprimentavam sempre com um beijo. Bobby já tinha sido mais auspicioso nas manhãs com Vampira. E ela, de certa forma, sentia falta disto.

- Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, Vampira, você gostaria de ir ao cinema hoje com a gente? – Kitty perguntou de uma forma inocente (apesar de que soava como uma provocação à Vampira).

- A gente?

- Sim, eu chamei o Bobby também, claro! Acho que seria muito legal se você fosse com a gente. Faz um bom tempo que não saímos juntos.

- Eu tenho estado muito ocupada com o meu trabalho – disse Vampira com certo tom de indiferença após tomar um gole de seu suco - Quando você começar a trabalhar, irá entender. Mas enfim, a minha resposta, como sempre, é "não". Em todas as sextas eu fico muito cansada. Então... Divirtam-se, crianças!

Vampira deixou a mesa sem se despedir, e os dois puderam sentir o seu rancor. Bobby também se levantou e foi atrás dela.

- Hey! Vampira! Vampira!

- Me desculpe Bobby! Estou atrasada – Disse Vampira que continuou andando e nem ao menos se virou para vê-lo.

- O que aconteceu lá na cozinha? Você foi bem grossa com a Kitty

- Eu não estou em um bom dia, Bobby. Mas não tem problema se você quer sair com ela. Vocês dois sempre saem juntos mesmo...

- Espera! – Bobby a segurou pelo braço – há alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

- Bobby... – Vampira não sabia exatamente o que falar, mas dizer a verdade em meio ao corredor não seria uma boa escolha – Eu realmente não estou com um bom humor, me desculpe se eu fui grossa com vocês, não queria ofendê-los.

Bobby segurou as mãos de Vampira e lhe deu um leve beijo.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Uhum... – Murmurou Vampira, que abaixou a cabeça em seguida, um pouco tímida – Mas eu preciso ir agora... Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Claro! – Disse Bobby, que se despediu com mais um beijo.

Vampira podia sentir uma ternura em seu olhar. Mas mesmo assim, não era o suficiente para suprir os seus desejos.

Enquanto Vampira escrevia a lição no quadro negro, ela conseguia ouvir algumas conversas entre os alunos.

- "Eu os vi saindo do quarto hoje!"

- "Marck sempre os vê entrando e saindo juntos"

- "Ela deveria sentir vergonha! Eu nunca teria coragem de sair com um professor, por mais gato que ele seja!"

Vampira já estava acostumada a ouvir estas conversas na sala de aula. Ela apenas ignorava, e continuava seguindo com o seu trabalho. Aliás, lecionar era o que mais ocupava a sua mente, impedindo que ela não ficasse muito chateada. Em outras palavras, o seu trabalho reconfortava um pouco o seu coração, dando mais sentido à sua existência.

O horário do almoço chegou, mas Vampira preferiu não almoçar. Sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e decidiu ir ao seu quarto para descansar um pouco. Ela mergulhou em sua cama. Aquela sensação estranha, que sentira mais cedo, agora era mais forte e mais difícil de ignorar.

"Talvez um cochilo ajude", disse Vampira consigo mesmo.

Mas o que era para ser um cochilo durou horas. Vampira acordou de repente e assustada. Eram quatro horas da tarde, tinha perdido o primeiro horário.

Vampira deu uma rápida olhada no espelho e saiu correndo do quarto. Em meio ao corredor, ela encontrou de repente com Logan.

- Logan! – Disse ela assustada, esperando alguma bronca.

- Vampira, o que aconteceu? Eu cheguei agora à mansão e vi que você não tinha dado aula no primeiro horário.

- Me desculpe Logan! É que eu fui ao meu quarto e sem querer cai no sono. Eu sinto muito mesmo!

- Você está bem?

- Sim, agora estou... Me desculpe Logan, eu tenho que ir agora. Mais tarde eu me entendo com a Ororo. – Vampira saiu correndo, continuando o seu trajeto.

Logan, como sempre, ficou desconfiado. Alguma coisa não estava bem em Vampira.

Enfim, o seu erro não foi totalmente reparado, mas conseguiu fazer metade de seu segundo horário. E assim, o horário da aula acabou e Vampira foi até à Ororo explicar o acontecido. Após a conversa com diretora, Vampira voltou ao seu quarto, exausta novamente.

Anoiteceu, e Vampira estava lendo um bom livro quando alguém bateu em sua porta. Era Bobby.

- Oi! Pensei que você ia ao cinema com a Kitty.

- Eu ia, mas achei melhor passar mais tempo com a minha namorada – Bobby parecia sincero em suas palavras, e um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu no rosto de Vampira.

- Então, o que você sugere?

- Pensei em assistirmos um filme aqui. Só nós dois, é claro!

- Ótimo! – Vampira parecia animada, apesar do dia difícil que tivera.

Logo em seguida, os dois já estavam deitados e abraçados assistindo a um filme. Vampira parecia prestar atenção, ao contrário de Bobby. De repente, Bobby olhou para Vampira e se lembrou o quanto que era linda a sua namorada. Delicadamente, ele tirou uma mecha que cobria o seu rosto. Vampira olhou de volta timidamente e seu rosto começou a corar. Eles já estavam juntos há um bom tempo, mas eram raras às vezes que ficavam sozinhos.

Em seguida, Bobby segurou o seu rosto e lhe beijou. Vampira mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas prosseguiu, correspondendo aos beijos. O filme foi ignorado, e eles continuaram se beijando. Mas, de repente, Vampira começou a sentir os poderes de Bobby. Os seus poderes voltaram e lá estava o seu namorado, que se retraiu sentindo uma forte dor e ficou inconsciente.

O pesadelo de Vampira voltou. Ela gritou desesperadamente, assim como aconteceu quando os seus poderes se manifestaram pela primeira vez. E não demorou muito para que Logan surgisse, já com suas garras, derrubando a porta de seu quarto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Meus poderes! Meus poderes, Logan!... Eles voltaram!

Vampira chorava desesperadamente. Aquele momento foi como uma volta ao passado, o qual ela desejava esquecer.


End file.
